rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 41
Road to Wisdom is the 41th chapter of Re:Kingdom Characters Story a year after the first Witch Cult in decades, Jens was practicing his Yin magic with Beatrice at the proving grounds near the Roswaal Mansion. : Are you ready idiot? We are beginning with the Shamak routine. I'll be summoning Mirror Images and you have to deal with them, i suppose. : Go for it lady Beatrice. [Beatrice : Summoning Art : Mirror Images!] Beatrice summoned 50 illusions of herself, however these illusions we're easily dealt with and would shatter on hit with magic. [Jens : I'll show you what i've learned from you teacher! Okay, first slow them down! El Shamak! ] Jens unleashed a dark cloud which made the Beatrices slow down. [Jens : Now, attack! Minya!] Jens created for the first time Minya. Minya is magic that creates stakes made of crystallized mana covered with light purple flames. They are strong enough to penetrate defenses. Any stakes in the air explode and release smaller stakes that fly in all directions which then rips targets apart. In this situation, Jens fired two minyas and hit almost all of the Beatrices, except for three. Two fakes, and the original. [Beatrices : Lamia!] The Beatrice removed all of Jens' magic. : Aha smart. However, i've got a trick in my slee- : That's enough! Return to the mansion, we've got work to do. Emilia ordered them to return to the mansion where Crusch and Emilia where waiting for them. Jens and Beatrice arrived at the mansion where the whole Jens, Emilia and Crusch camp was waiting for them. However, Crusch introduced her new Camp members first before Emilia could announce the news. Nathan and Kanade we're happy, which eas easily seen by their faces. For some reason, Jens expected some reaaaly good knews, as he didn't really see Kanade smile for a long time. : Haven't you seen in months. It's been - : Way too long! I missed you Crusch. Who are all those people? : Well, Ferris, Levi and Wilhelm are strong. But i need every aspect of triumph to become King. I need everything. So i recruited Maria Aqua and Annerosa Miload. [Annerosa : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! JENSIEE! Annerosa Jumped on Jens and grabbed him at his shoulders. : WAAH! Watch out! Jens grabbed Annerosa and put her on the ground. : Ha! My name is Annerosa Miload. I am the current.. ehh.. I am a candidate to become the head of the Miload family! : Wow! That's really cool! : Watch out man. I don't know you that good. But i wouldn't underestimate Annerosa. She can kill most of all in no time ya know. : Ah, you're Maria right? : Yes i am. But Emilia, introduce the news. : Well. Jens, Emilia and Crusch Camp. Welcome. I'll just start right away. The Anastasia Camp is hosting a party in the Water Gate City! Well, it's not really a party to be honest. It's to discuss our current situation and how we're going to deal with problems like the Witch Cult and Raven. : Sounds need, however... I doubt that our whole camp is allowed to come with us. : Yes, well no. haha. uh. Let'-- : What Emilia tries to say is that there is a limited amount of people invited. : I'll be taking Ram and Otto. : I'll be taking Ferris, Annerosa and Maria. : Anastasia mentioned that she invited Mimi and Joshua. : The Priscilla Camp invited Aldebaran and Schult. : Aren't that too much? : Lady Priscilla follows her own rules. : We are leaving on tomorrow morning. : Dismissed. Jens was thinking about who Felt would invite and who she would have in her camp already. How weird, i haven't seen all those people for over a year. And even some new people. That's always nice. I think i'll just go to sleep. Tomorrow is a loooong day. Goodnight, Milia. Jens woke up at 05:30 together with the Emilia camp. Everyone was waiting outside to leave. Jens said that he is ready to leave but before they were about to leave, Ram started to get some trust issues. : Lady Emilia. Is Otto a necessary thing? : Don't be so harsh Ram. Yes, otherwise we won't have any skilled Earth mages. : Ughh. : I didn't even do something wrong! Stupid Ram. : Say that once more and I'll cut your tongue. : Yikes! : Haha. U, Uh? While looking around, Jens noticed an unfamiliar face near the dragon carriage. Jens grabbed Emilia's hand and took her with him to that person. Jens immediately grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the man. It was a fairly tall man with dark, medium length black hair with purple eyes. : Who are you and what are you doing within the Mathers domain? : Jens?! : Ahaah, my apologies for not introducing myself before arriving here, yeah of course. Your reaction is a natural one. : What are you doing Jens? [Elis : My name is Elis Rose Evergarden, but you can call me Souta, that's my most common nickname.] : That doesn't explain who you are. : N~aaaaaahhh... calm down Jens. Mr Souta has no intentions of doing you or Lady Emilia any kind of harm. Jens turned around when he heard Roswaal's voice and listened to his words. [Elis : My apologies for making you nervous, but I would like to go with you to the Water Gate City, Priestella.] : I see. Well, Souta, where are you from and what's your occupation. Jens didn't hesitate and still pointed his sword towards the fully relaxed Souta. : Like I said, I'm Souta and I'm a merchant. I might have some materials for you to get information about reversing the powers of Authorities. : Huh.. : If that's so, how come you're still a merchant? With that kind of materials, you could've been swimming in gold and money. [Elis : It's because those materials are new in the Evergarden family.] : Fine. Jens put his sword away and released a sigh. : Can we leave? : I would love to finally talk about various subjects with the Emilia group. : Hmm. You're a different one. : Excuse me? : You behave different than other merchants. : Jens! What's wrong? Why are you acting so weird against Elis? : No. It's nothing. : Yeah right. Can we go? : I'm fine with leaving! Everyone entered the carriage, Jens, Nathan and Emilia we're sitting at the center, with Otto driving and Emilia, Souta and Ram at the back. While on their way to Priestella, Jens and Emilia were talking about the Witch Cult and Satella. Jens asked why there are so much Witch Cultists and Ram noticed that Emilia was kinda scared to talk about it so she took over the conversation. : Ram, take it over please. I'm sorry. : Of course Lady Emilia. There are in total nine... eight witches. : Nine? : No... Seven... Ram and Emilia looked towards each other and Emilia blinked. It looked like they we're communicating without talking. Jens felt left out of the conversation and interrupted them. : Tell me truth. I'll need it. : Well. There are more than 7. But we'll keep it up to 7. For every sin, we have a witch. After the death of the witch, they dropped a Witch Gene. Those who obtain the Witch Gene, gain the powers of the Authorities. Like you did with Elza, the Archbishop of Sloth. : How can there be more than one sloth gene? : Petelgeuse decided to split the gene, to give her power too. : How do i use my Authority? : That's something very mysterious. You'll have to discover it by yourself. But... you can do it. : Of course he can do it. Jens, you mentioned that you saw Archbishops in Icathia. Who did you saw? Jens was kinda startled, as he didn't have the desire to think back to that day. : Uuuhh. Two Sloths, Elza and Petel. : Yes? : Greed, Regulus. Gluttony, Ley, that guy that erased Crusch' memories partly and ate Rem. : Yes? : Uhmm. That's it. Who are the other Sins? : We don't know. The other sins are Lust, Wrath and Pride. Envy is still obtained by Satella. However, Elza mentioned that Pride isn't a member anymore or something. : Oh but like -- : Nya, that's not entirely true. : What did you say? : Pride may not be a member, yet the Sin Archbishop of Pride is still alive and still has the Authority of Pride. : How do you know Evergarden? : I know it. I was acquainted with the former Archbishop... : I see. Jens was looking out of the window, the only thing he saw we're deserts and sand. It started to become dark and almost everyone was sleeping. However, Jens was still awake. : Not sleeping yet, huh. : Nope. Sorry for being such a idiot yesterday. : No, it's fine. Let's restart? Elis pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket. : You wanna one? : Aahh... I've never smoked. So, no, sorry. Thanks for the offer! : No, no, no problem! Souta lightened one cigarette and started to smoke out of the window of the carriage. : So uhh... what are your plans--- No wait, let me ask this diffidently, why did you decide to go with us? : Like that huh, well, the Evergarden family has some neutral interest with selling stuff with the Mathers family. My father heard about the past events in Icathia, about the Sin Archbishops and the loses there, which made Roswaal interested in making one of the greatest healing families his allies. : Hmm... your father huh? : Yes. My mother is named [[Orchide Evergarden], my fathers name is rather unimportant.] : I see, well I'm actually pretty tired. So I guess I'll go back to sleep. : Ah alright. Goodnight Jens. : Goodnight Souta. Jens went back and sat next to Emilia. He grabbed his blanket and started to sleep. That Elis, Souta... he's unique. Before Jens could even notice it, he woke up and realized that they finally arrived at the Water Gate City, Priestella. : Wake up Jens, we're finally here. Jens yawned and stood up. : Where's Souta? : He already went to the Town Hall. We're the only camp still here. : Because of you, Jens. : Don't say it like that Ram. Suddenly... : My greetings, Emilia Camp. I'm glad that you arrived at Priestella safely. Jens turned around and noticed a familiar face. : Ah... : Hey Jens, Nathan, everyone. : Joshua, how are you? Haven't seen you in almost a year. : I'm rather fine. Let's walk to the Hoshin Hotel to meet with the others. : Sounds fine. Is everyone ready? : Go without me, me and Otto have to pack up our goods. : You sure Ram? : Lia, go my lady. : Okay! Joshua, Nathan, Jens, Beatrice and Emilia walked entered the Water Gate City Priestella. Priestella is one of the five cities major cities of Lugnica and is the closest to Kararagi with the a huge river separating them. It is a beautiful city and a famous tourist location that is built in the middle of a large lake, with waterways running through the city. The waterways divide the city into four parts called avenues which are numbered clockwise from the main gate. It is also the birthplace of Hoshin of the Wilderness and has been long associated with merchants because of its proximity to Kararagi. : As you can see, it's nice, isn't it? : I'm not familiar with this place, it's peaceful, I suppose. : The Cult or the Cloud haven't entered this page in years. : That's nice to hear, but how come? As a Gate city, this city is supposed to have an Ola, right? : An Ola? Yeah, that's right, in fact, Priestella is supposed to have the Water Ola, I suppose. : Both statements are correct. : I feel quite stupid for not understanding a damn thing! : Don't be, please. : Also, small surprise for our Jens! Joshua, could you tell him? : Ah, ofcourse, I almost forgot! : Surprise? : Ah, Yes~ Joshua fixed his monocle and promptly shook his head. : We might... have found a solution to your amnesia, or rather memory loss, I would say. : ... : What is it? Aren't you happy Jens? : I am... : Huh, then what is it? You might recall memories of your parents, your friends, your family! : You guys don't understand. I'm really happy. But you are all my friends, my family! : The former is correct, family would be metaphori--- : Ah Jens, that's really nice! : You're the best, but... Emilia suddenly stopped walking. : Don't you want to know, well, how this all started? : What? What are you talking about? : We~Well... I didn't even know you at the moment, and you suddenly saved me against a first rank Assassin. Then you saved my camp against the [[Branwen Tribe], and then you suddenly killed a Sin Archbishop. Plus you're also magically a candidate of keeping the Genes with you... that's---] : I would rather call it fate. : I see, Jens, Lia, can we continue? We almost arrived at the Hoshin Hotel. TO BE ADDED Navigation